Nightmares and Cuddles
by AntoLovi
Summary: In which Veneziano has a dream about HetaOnii and heads to sleep with Romano. (It can be seen as brotherly love, or Itacest. Oneshot, and I'm sorry about such a bad decription.)


A loud thump awoke Romano from his sleep, only half-awake, he swore under his breath and turned to another sleeping position, closing his eyes. _Veneziano probably fell off his bed again_, he thought, giving the sudden sound of heavy footsteps no thought. It was a good three minutes later when Romano stood on the edge of sleep, but was interrupted when his bedroom door slammed open. He didn't even have the energy to look at the intruder, though he had a feeling that it was Veneziano since he was the only other in the house. The intruder made his way closer to him, obvious by their heavy breathing and frantic feet. A small hand gripped his shoulder and shook him vigorously.

"Fratello, fratello, wake up..." A delicate voice called out to him. It was indeed Veneziano so he simply stayed still and didn't budge, letting Veneziano shake the rest of his energy out of him. "Fratello!" He called out again, his voice beginning to turn desperate. Romano gave this a mental note; maybe another spider? At that, Romano recalled the first time that he heard Veneziano call out to him like that at night. Romano had freaked out and panicked when Veneziano called out to him at night, but when he followed him to his bedroom, he found out that he was simply screaming over a spider.

The older italian jerked at the memory, but due to Veneziano's shaking, it was hard to discover the movement. "Fratello?!" He screamed out, "Romano! Wake up! Please, wake up!" His voice was shaking, and at about that time, Romano felt cold liquid steadily dripping onto his arm. The room froze in silence and his body was returned to his natural stillness, but the grip on his shoulder tightened. His eyes were on the verge of opening when he heard his brother release a loud sob.

"Fratello! Fratello, mi dispiace! Non ti farò arrabbiare ma più! Smetterò di infastidirti con le mie richieste di pasta! E non menzionerò più Germania! Per favore, non lasciarmi da solo fratello! Per favore… Romano, per favore, non morire!" [Brother! Brother, I'm sorry! I'll never get you angry again! I'll stop nagging you to make me pasta! I'll even stop mentioning Germany! Please, please don't leave me alone brother! Please...Romano, please, don't die!] Veneziano stumbled over his words and a lump grew in his throat, "Non lasciarmi da solo. Non mi lasciare solo, fratello..." [Don't leave me alone. Don't leave me alone again, brother...] He repeated over and over again, resting his head on his elder brothers shoulder with loud sobs. He jumped when he felt a hand on his head and looked up to his supposedly dead brother. His eyes were just slightly opened, straining to look at the weeping other, and slid his hand down to the others back.

"Perché piangi? Non preoccuparti, idiota, non vado da nessuna parte. Non ho intenzione di morire, o di lasciarti da solo. Non mi importa se desideri la pasta; non mi importa del mangia-patate o il modo in cui mi infastidisci. Andrà tutto bene, okay?... Ora, mi dici che cosa è successo?" [Why are you crying? Don't worry, idiot, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to die, or leave you alone. I don't care if you want pasta; I don't care about the potato bastard or the ways that you annoy me. It's going to be alright, okay?... Now, will you tell me what happened?] Romano managed to say, pulling back his hand and scooting away from the corner of the bed before patting the empty space beside him. As rare as it was for Romano to show his affection so openly, it was also the same with his younger brother, with the tears and honesty.

Veneziano obediently followed and crawled under the covers with his elder brother, sniffling back his tears as the lump in his throat resurfaced. There was a short silence until Romano spoke up. "Veneziano? Mi dici che cosa è successo? Qualcuno ti ha fatto questo? Era quello stronzo di Germania? Andrò a picchiarlo subito dopo la riunione di domani. Ti farà sentire meglio?" [Veneziano? Will you tell me what happened? Did someone do this to you? Was it that fucking Germany? I'll go beat him up right after the meeting tomorrow. Will that make you feel better?] He asked softly, trying to calm the younger by speaking in their native language, but he only shook his head. Romano frowned, wrapping his arms around Veneziano in attempt to calm him more. "Per favore Veneziano, ho bisogno di sapere cosa è successo o non so come aiutarti. Tutto quello che voglio è di aiutare il mio amato fratello minore, quindi, per favore, dimmi cosa ti infastidisce." [Please Veneziano, you have to tell me what happened or I won't know how to help. All I want is to help my beloved younger brother, so please, tell me what's bothering you.] He pleaded again, earning more sobs from his brother.

_Fuck. And just when I got him to stop crying too..._

Finally Veneziano responded. "I...I had a nightmare." He said simply, hiding his face on Romano's chest and pulling the embrace closer as his body began shivering. "I...We were...We were stuck in a mansion. A-and we were...c-chased by a monster. It killed everyone, and I... A-and I was the only one who was left alive..." He began, his voice breaking and shaking at every new sentence, as if just speaking of it would make it come true. "I remember, I asked it if I could go back in time...to see if I would bring them back...a-alive with me...to fix all of my mistakes...but, all that did...was to let me see you and everyone else die!... Right in front of me!... O-over...and over...and over again...I!...I don't want to see that. I don't want to see you dying, Romano!...I...I just..." He took a deep ragged breath and tightened his grip on Romano's clothes. "W-why can't we all live in peace?" He asked no one in particular. He wasn't expecting an answer, and Romano didn't want to supply an answer.

They laid in comfortable silence, but even in the three minutes of silence, Veneziano's body was still shivering. Romano attempted to calm him by rubbing small circles on his back, but when that seemed in vain, he resorted to desperate measures in which Romano hoped he didn't remember in the morning. He opened his mouth and began a soft song. Relief overcame him when he felt Veneziano relax.

"Ve, mi piace molto la tua voce quando canti, fratello. Non canti da tanto tempo... Buona notte, Romano. Ti amo..." [Ve, I really like your singing voice, brother. You haven't sung anything in a long long time... Good night, Romano. I love you...]

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hello everyone, this is Xenia! Thank you for reading my very first fanfic! I hope you all liked it, whether you like itacest or not. I actually finished this in one night since I felt so strongly about Hetaonii which I looked up yesterday. It really broke my heart watching a gameplay of it, so I wrote this! Of course, my username is AntoLovi, so of course I'll be submitting a Spamano fanfic too (I have two in my doc right now). So if you don't like itacest, you can definitely try to look forward to my Spamano fics! Constructed criticism is really much appreciated, and I'm sorry for any incorrect Italian since I used google.. Haha, and I'm also sorry for the OOCness of Romano! Anyways, thank you all again for reading! And I hope you stick around for more of my stories!**

**EDIT:::**

**And yes, I used 'Ti amo' instead of 'T****i voglio bene'. I have a soft side for Itacest... But it's not as sensitive as my side for Spamano so don't worry!**

**Also, thank you so much, Ilsar for correcting the _huge_ amount of wrong Italian! I forgot to mention this in my reply but I'll take a request from you if you'd like! **


End file.
